He Didn't Have To Be
by Fireena
Summary: A really sweet AU song-fic for Brad Paisley's He Didn't Have To Be.     This Fic has got Parental Riza/Ed, Parental Roy/Ed, Winry/Ed, and Riza/Roy, or as it seems to be called, Royai, so it's got a little something for everyone. I hope anyway. ENJOY!


**So, here's a song fic I wrote out for one of my personal favorites, 'he didn't have to be' by Brad Paisley. It's a really good song and I recommend listening to it, whether with the story or without, it doesn't matter. Obviously this is AU, but I hope you like it, cause there just aint enough parental Riza/Ed FFs out there. Im a sucker for parental FFs, and furthermore, who doesn't like Ed/Winry.**

**lyrics**

speaking or normal

**_both (so speaking but with the same lyrics of the song)_**

**I hope yall like it, and please review at the bottom. :D**

Really AU Fma FF

**When a single mom goes out on a date with somebody new  
>It always winds up feeling more like a job interview<br>My mama use to wonder if she'd ever meet someone  
>That wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run<strong>

Riza Hawkeye smiled at the man beside her as they walked to her door, when suddenly, he grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"You know, Riza, I know we've only gone out a couple times, but I feel like we've really got something," the man said, "I feel...Like your the kind of woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, and start a family with."

"Oh, Kenny, I'm glad you feel this way, and I feel the same way, but as for the family...Well, I have a son; four and a half."

Kenny dropped his hands to his sides and stepped back, "you-you have a kid? What the hell? You've already been married? You never told me that!" he shouted.

"I thought you wanted to start a family, what's the difference if it's your biological son or not? He's still a child that needs love!"

"I didn't mean I wanted a family the second we were married! You know what, Riza? We're through!" Kenny started walking away.

"Kenny-" Riza reached out for the man.

"It's me or the kid, Riza, make your choice!"

"I choose my child! If you want me, you need to accept my son as well; it's a packaged deal!" Riza shouted back.

"Then we're through!" and with that, Kenny walked through the gate, slamming it shut and Riza walked inside.

"So, how'd it go?" Riza's friend, Cheryl asked excitedly.

"Where's Edward?" Riza asked.

"Upstairs, fast asleep. He's such a little angel," Cheryl looked at her friends face, "oh, he didn't leave when you told him about Edward, did he?"

"Said I had to choose, Edward or him...Cheryl you need to stop setting up these blind dates, no one wants to become a father as soon as they're married. Face it, I'm going to be single forever," Riza shed her jacket.

"You'll find someone, Riza, don't worry," Cheryl picked up her own coat and put it on, "I'll talk to you tomorrow then," she said with a sad smile.

**I met the man I call my dad when I was five years old  
>He took my mom out to a movie and for once I got to go<br>A few months later I remember lying there in bed  
>I overheard him pop the question, and I prayed that she'd say yes<strong>

Several months later, Riza and Edward were shopping and she bumped into a mans shopping cart. He had dark eyes and dark hair, and looked up at her and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Riza apologized.

"No...It's fine, it was my fault," the man held out his hand, his eyes never leaving hers, "I'm Roy Mustang, might I ask what your name is?"

"Riza Hawkeye," Riza replied.

"Mom! I found the peanut butter!" five year old Edward ran to Riza's side, grinning, and the mans smile faded.

"Oh, please excuse me, I didn't know you were married," the man turned to leave.

"Actually, I'm not," Riza said, "my husband left when Edward was born; said he didn't want to be a father,"

"Oh, well, Uh, how about Saturday? A date I mean. A movie; Edward can come too," Roy stuttered.

"Saturday then," Riza's heart filled with hope. She had met men in the supermarket before who asked her out, but when they saw Edward they usually 'remembered' something they were going to do.

"Great! I'll see you at six this Saturday. Wear something nice; it'll be dinner and a movie," Roy fumbled for a scrap of paper and and pen, then scribbled his phone number down, "here's my number, in case something comes up,"

Riza pulled a notebook and pen from her purse and wrote down hers, handing it to the man, "here's mine, see you Saturday,"

"Right, Saturday, see you then Riza, you too Edward," he waved and left.

"Mommy? Who was he? Are you going to watch a movie with him?" Edward asked, having not really paid attention to the conversation.

"So are you, Ed," Riza smiled as she picked up her son, "so are you,"

"But I never go with you to movies," Edward said, confused.

"He wants you to come too, though,"

The young boy looked thoughtful for a moment before a big smile lit up his face, "I like this man," he said.

On Saturday, Riza and Edward were dressed to go when Roy Mustang knocked on the door, "hello there, Riza," he said, smiling, "and young Edward too, of course. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Riza bit her lower lip nervously, "yes, thank you for the kind invitation," she said politely.

And so the three went and ha dinner, and saw a movie afterwards. On the drive home, Roy looked and saw the small boy and offered to take him inside.

"No, it's alright," Riza said.

"I don't mind," Roy smiled at the boy, "he's such a cute kid, your really lucky," he said softly.

Riza looked at the man in wonder, picking up her son, "would- would you like to come in for coffee?" she asked.

Roy looked at her, "alright, if that's alright," he said.

They walked up to the house and Riza tried to shift Edward so she could unlock the door, but even though he was small for his age, he was still heavy.

Roy reached over, and rather than reach for the keys like she had thought he would, he gently took the boy and held him so he wouldn't fall, and Edward unconsciously wrapped his arms around Roy's neck.

Riza stared in awe for a moment before unlocking the door. She went to take her son, but Roy smiled, "I can take him. Where's his room?"

Riza was taken aback, "I-I'll show you," she stuttered, and led him upstairs to the small boys room where Roy lay him down gently on his bed. Riza couldn't help but think of how perfect this man was, but knew it was too good to be true.

After Edward was changed into his sleeping clothes, Riza made a pot of coffee, and the two adults talked until Roy mentioned the time.

"Well, Riza," he said, grabbing his coat, "it certainly was fun, I'd like to go out with you again sometime," he said.

Riza nodded, "I thought so too," she murmured.

"Can I call you? Since it's summer, maybe we could make a day-trip somewhere, picnic in the park or something?" Roy asked.

"Alright, I-I'd need to find a sitter for Edward though," Riza's eyes darted to the stairs for a second.

"No I-I meant all three of us...But if you want to go out, just the two of us, we could go out again on Friday," Roy blushed.

Riza blinked twice before stepping forward, "I'd love that. The picnic with the three of us, and Friday," she whispered softly before leaning forward and kissing the dark haired man before her.

Roy was shocked at first, but then kissed her back. When they broke apart he smiled, "see you soon," he murmured as he turned to the door.

Three months later Riza was getting dressed for another date with Roy Mustang, and Cheryl was going to baby-sit Edward. She stepped out into the living room, worry on her face.

"Cheryl, I really don't think that this dress is right, we've been dating for three months, and most of the time I've worn jeans or a nice skirt, as well as a nice shirt," Riza said, fussing with the lacy midnight blue material of the dress.

"Trust me, Riza, he'll love it!" Cheryl assured her.

"Cheryl, I told you, and don't want him loving me for the dress, I want him to love me for me, and I want him to accept my son," Riza replied.

"Dang, Riza, you know he loves you, and Eddy! Heck, most of your dates were picnics at the park; with Edward," she emphasized.

There was a knock at the door and Edward ran downstairs, "Roy's here!" he yelped excitedly, "Mommy, Roy's here, open the door! I wanna say hi before you go!"

Cheryl got up off the couch and opened the door, and Edward ran to Roy who picked him up, "hey there, kiddo," he said, "so, what have you been up to?"

"I ate a bug today!" Edward declared, "I was running, and was going so fast, almost as fast as a race-car I bet! And I had my mouth open and it just went in, and then, gulp! I ate it!" Edward said.

Roy laughed, "well, don't eat too many bugs, they're not good for you," he said, "so, Edward, do you know where your mommy is?"

"Yep! She's coming, she needs to find her shoe, I think Hayate took it for a walk again," Edward told him.

Riza walked to the door, "hi," she smiled.

"Riza, wow, you look..." Roy trailed off, lost for words.

"Mommy's pretty!" Edward supplied for everyone, and they all laughed.

"Yes, Edward, your mommy's really pretty," Roy set the now squirming boy down, "you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," Riza nodded, "Cheryl-"

"Emergency numbers are on the fridge, supper is at six, Edward goes to bed at eight, two story limit and he needs to have his teeth brushed first; I've looked after him before, Riza, don't worry about it-Go have a nice evening," Cheryl said.

At eight thirty they returned, and Roy turned to Riza, holding both her hands in his, "Riza, I-I know we've only been dating for a few months, but...I love you, Riza, and I love Edward too. I can't imagine a better family than you and your son. I-I guess what I'm trying to say is-" Roy knelt down on one knee, presenting Riza with a ring, "Riza Hawkeye, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Edward stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at his mother and hopefully soon-to-be dad, and he kept whispering quietly, "say yes, say yes, say yes,"

Riza slowly nodded, "yes, yes I will," and Roy slipped the ring on and she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

**And then, all of a sudden, oh it seemed to strange to me  
>How we went from 'somethings missing' to 'a family'<br>Looking back all I can say about all the things he did for me  
>Is i hope I'm at least, half the dad, that he didnt have to be.<strong>

Several months later, the town celebrated the wedding, with Edward being the ring bearer, and when they finished saying the final binding words and the ceremony was over, Edward ran to both his parents, "I love you mom," he said, then turned to Roy, "I wanna be just like you when I grow up, dad,"

**I met the girl that's now my wife about three years ago  
>We had the perfect marriage but we wanted something more<br>Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends  
>Crowded round the nursery window as they bring the baby in<strong>

When Edward was seventeen he met a girl named Winry Rockbell. Their friendship was pretty rocky at first, but they became close as the years went on, and when they were nineteen they were both married. They were married for a year and had everything they could possibly want, and they loved each other very much, but they couldn't help but feel something was missing.

A few months later Winry stood before Edward, "Ed I-I have something to tell you," she said.

"What is it, Win? What dis the doctor say?" he asked worriedly. His wife had been rather sick the last couple of months, and he was very worried.

"We-We're going to be parents, Ed," Winry whispered.

Tears sprung to the blond mans eyes, "oh god, we're-we're gonna be-Oh god!" he exclaimed happily, throwing his arms around his wife.

Six months later Edward stood outside the nursery window, his close friends and family standing around him as they brought in a baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"That's him," Edward whispered, tears in his eyes, "Nathaniel Roy Mustang,"

**And then, all of a sudden, oh it seemed to strange to me  
>How we gone from 'somethings missing' to 'a family'<br>Looking through the glass I think about the man standing next to me.  
>And I hope I'm at least, half the dad, that he didnt have to be.<strong>

"God, Ed," Roy murmured, "you never told me that-Damn, Ed, I'm touched," the man hugged his son.

Edward wrapped his arms around the man he truly considered his father, "I hope I'm half as good a dad as you," he whispered.

"I'm sure you'll be even better," Roy assured him.

"No, dad, I couldn't ever be as good as you. You chose me, and mum. You didn't have to be my dad, but you wanted to. You could have left, but you stayed," Edward let out a soft sob, and pulled away, "look at him," he whispered, "I'm a father; I have a family of my own,"

**And looking back all I can say about all the things he did for me  
>Is i hope I'm at least, half the dad, that he didn't have to be<strong>

Edward sat next to his wife later that night as they fed their child, taking turns giving him the bottle, "thanks Win, for understanding why I wanted to name him after my dad,"

"I can understand it, Ed," she whispered, "you told me yourself that he stayed while most of the men your mom dated when you were a kid left when they found out they'd have to become a dad right away if they stayed," Winry kissed her husbands cheek.

"Yeah, he's the greatest dad I could have asked for, and he didn't have to be," Edward looked at his son who was now asleep, "god, Winry, he's so perfect,"

Winry laughed lightly, "you've said that about thirty times, Ed," she said, "And that's just in the past twenty minutes,"

**Yeah I hope I'm at least, half the dad, that he didn't have to be.**

Later, when Winry was asleep, Edward looked out the window, "I hope I'm half as good as my dad," he whispered, thinking about the moment they decided to name their son after his grandfather.

"I just hope I'm half as good as my dad was to me," Edward had muttered.

Winry looked at Edward seriously, "I'm sure you'll be just as good a father as yours is," she had said.

Edward had looked at his wife, brushing back a stray lock of hair, "you know what's always made him so great?" he had asked.

"What?"

Edward smiled lightly, looking out the window as he again, whispered the answer he had given his wife.

_**"Because he didn't have to be,"**_

Edward leaned his head against the wall as he looked at his young son.

_**"No he didn't have to be,"**_

END

**So how was it? I'd like to hear your opinions because it lets me know where I could improve.**


End file.
